


Tom Hiddleston: Bright Flashes

by skysonfire



Series: Tom Hiddleston [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hollow Crown (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Loki - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short Encounters, loki laufeyson - Freeform, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Tom Hiddleston. This piece can be read independently from other Tom posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tom Hiddleston: Bright Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Tom Hiddleston. This piece can be read independently from other Tom posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

She makes me wildly jealous, and I know that none of it should matter, but it does. The way she fondles her hair nervously, the way she covers her mouth when she laughs - really laughs at something, the way she pays attention when people talk. I want it all to myself, but I hang back with false confidence; God, I don’t want her to know. Even when we’re alone and I make the bold choice to believe that I’m all there is, I am jealous of her thoughts. When she burrows into my eyes, is she really fixed on me? Is there something she’s not saying? In those hot moments when she whispers my name, am I truly bringing her what she needs? Am I all she wants, or is she already miles away, out of my reach?

When I’m not near her, the universe revels in her greatness. I wonder if she forgets me like the camera forgets a departed character. The bright flashes of the world’s eyes.


End file.
